Conventionally, there is known a sheet conveying device. The sheet conveying device includes a conveyor, a stacking surface, a first guide member and a second guide member.
The conveyor is configured to convey a sheet along a predetermined conveyance path and to discharge the same in a discharge direction by a discharge roller. The stacking surface is configured to support the sheet discharged by the discharge roller. The first guide member and the second guide member are provided at a downstream side corresponding the discharge roller in the discharge direction. The first guide member and the second guide member are separate members. The second guide member is at an inner position relative to the first guide member in a width direction of the stacking surface. The first guide member and the second guide member are swingably supported around a swinging shaft center parallel with the width direction of the staking surface.
The first guide member and the second guide member are configured to guide the discharged sheet toward the stacking surface. Specifically, when a size of the discharged sheet is so small that it may not be guided by the first guide member, the second guide member guides the small size sheet toward the stacking surface. In this way, the sheet conveying device orderly stacks the sheets on the stacking surface when discharging the sheets having different sizes.
However, according to the sheet conveying device of the related art, since the first guide member and the second guide member are separate members, the number of components is increased and a mounting operation may be thus troublesome. As a result, it is difficult to save the manufacturing cost of the sheet conveying device.